


Hocus Pocus Fidibus

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Magic is real! Merlin will prove it to Arthur!





	Hocus Pocus Fidibus

"No way."

"Way!"

"No way!" Arthur crossed his little arms in front of his chest and looked at Merlin challengingly.

The wizard's hat Merlin was wearing had slid to one side, but he didn't care as he stubbornly pouted at Arthur. "I can!"

"No, you can't. There is no such thing as magic."

"There is!" Merlin cried and turned to the jack-o-lantern on the table.

"Nohooooo, there isn't! It's all made up and only on TV. They can do such things and you're just a child believing it!" Arthur obviously felt all grown up and superior as he chanted his 'nohoo'.

Merlin frowned harder and glared at the scary face of the pumpkin. Stupid Arthur saying stupid things. There was magic. There was a lot of magic and he would prove it to Arthur.

Taking a deep breath, he still glared at the jack-o-lantern and yelled "Hocus Pocus Fidibus!"

He didn't know what he expected, but when the pumpkin turned into a little dragon that flapped its wings a few times before it looked at the boys, Merlin stumbled backwards and over his own feet, so he landed on his butt.

Not too far from where he sat, Arthur was pressing himself against the beams of the porch, staring at the dragon in fascination.

The dragon seemed to nod at Merlin and then take off into the night.

"Are you boys done trick-and-treating?" Hunith looked at the scene when she opened the door. "Are you ready for some hot chocolate and a cartoon?"

Neither of the boys spoke as they scrambled up and made their way inside. They sat on the couch, munching on orange popcorn and Merlin felt Arthur throwing him odd looks.


End file.
